Diagnosed with Cancer
by HASTAGNEMODAFISHDANKMEMES2017
Summary: Imagine having cancer. Welcome to my life! Percy Jackson story Percabeth,, Solangelo and Caleo enjoy!
1. Chapter 1, Just a dream

Percy P.O.V

My wonderful mother and I were walking to the doctor for a yearly check up, which for most teenage boys would be a thing of nightmares, one problem I wasn't a normal teenage boy. At all. Doctor's were not scary to me in the slightest, they were not even on my list, there is a lot of competition between Minotaur and my girlfriends dreaded death stare of ultimate doom. Basically there was no room for doctors, if there was well I would have had to gotten over it by now, from being torn apart by deadly beasts and surviving the depths of Tartarus, I had seen a lot of hospital beds.

I walked towards the door and opened it for my mum being the lovely gentleman I am, bowing with my lovely manners of "The kingdom of needles and bills awaits you my royal mother." I said in a posh voice. I entered the waiting room tailing my mum, chairs full of children coughing and pretending to die amused me, where I come from there is no such thing as exaggerated dying, you literally were. Oh the joys of being a demigod sent to do deadly missions by lazy gods who have all the power in the universe YET CANT KEEP TRACK OF HIS OWN LIGHTENING BOLT! YES I AM TALKING TO YOU ZEUS!

I seat as far from the freckled faced child with snot dripping down his face, to avoid what version of rabies he had. I may not be afraid of doctors, but snotty children is a different story altogether. As I start to relax into my hard seat my name is called "Percy Jackson, Doctor Katter is ready to see you now in room 19." I stand up and moved to leave, attempting to figure out which door has 19 on it (STUPID DYSLEXIC). I find it and walk in, with my mother beside me.

"So Percy, what sort of exercise do you do?" asks Doctor Katter. This question stumps me no mortal must find out who I really am, I quickly reply with the first sport that pops into my head which unfortunately was...

"Synchronised Swimming!" I squeaked a little loudly. Why Gods? Why did I have to say that! Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"Hmm, how interesting I have never heard of a team here in Manhattan, yet alone a boys group." Doctor Katter states "Are you any good?"

I replied angrily defending a sport I had never done "Of course we are a good team! We won the state finals after all!" Ugh I am so stupid! I could have just said swimming, I am the son of Poseidon the god of the sea, it would have been way smarter after all. But noo! I had to say the weirdest water sport I could ever think of! I need to get it together.

"How exciting!" states Doctor Katter, before I could embarrass myself further with this ridiculous chit-chat my amazing mum saves me.

"Sorry to be rude Doctor Katter, I have a shift after this appointment is possible we could get started?" asks Sally. I told you my mum was amazing!

"Oh yes, right away, Percy can you please take your shoes off and stand on the weights over there?" requests Doctor Katter, yes finally something I cant completely embarrass myself doing. I do as I am requested, step on the scale and wait for to Doctor Katter to record my weight. "Excellent Percy, who new swimming could keep you so healthy!" he casually states. Pfft its not swimming that keeps me looking as hot as this, it all the damn monsters I fight, I think to myself.

Doctor Katter checks all my vitals before taking a blood test to see if there are any anomaly's in my blood, I can think of one already... GODS BLOOD. He will never pick that up in his silly test thank Gods. I leave the doctors with my mum and when we are driving home she begins to laugh. "Geez Percy, synchronised swimming? Sometime's I have to wonder whats going on inside your head!"

"Hey don't be mean, what was I meant to say oh no I don't do sports just train 6 hours a day to fight vicious monster from ancient Greek legends that aren't actually legends but id my life?!" I respond back frustrated.

"You seriously couldn't think of anything else?" she asks still laughing.

"I didn't have time to think! Okay?" I state.

"Seriously Percy, you could have just said swimming." she states (My mum is really good at stating the obvious).

"Can we hurry up and get to camp already? I want to see Annabeth!" I say to quickly change the subject.

"Always so impatient, we will get there soon enough, promise no dangerous quest that could kill you?" She asks sadly.

"Unfortunately I don't get a choose." I respond equally as gloom.

2 hours of casual chit-chat later we finally arrive to camp. The pine tree that once was Thalia marking the entrance to camp, I begin to run up the hill, I cant wait to see Annabeth again! The view at the top was horrifying, dead corpses laid everywhere monsters killing and eating all my friends, my family. Then suddenly I see Annabeth surrounded by monster completely out numbered. I ran to her uncapping Riptide as I ran. I was to late. Our eyes connected as she was covered in a monster dog pile. I screamed and screamed but no one heard me, they were all dead. I dropped to the ground and cried. Suddenly I heard my mum calling my name, slowly I opened my eyes to see...


	2. Chapter 2, Annabeth Sweetie

I was lying in my bed with my mum shaking me looking worried. "Percy, Percy, Percy wake up it was just a bad dream, Percy WAKE UP!" I opened my eyes thank gods it was just a dream, I took a deep breath "I'm fine mum, it was just a bad dream ok?" I tried to explain. The things I seen still haunt me to this day, but losing Annabeth thankfully isn't one of them, I don't know if I could go on without her, she is my life force, always has been always will be.

"Percy, after your doctors appointment today I will take you back to camp, ok?" she stated getting my hopes up finally I will be able to see my wise girl again.

"Okay mum, I will get ready soon." I replied

"Cool be out in 10 ok?" she told me.

Then it hit me, we were going to the doctors then to camp, like my dream. No, NO NOO! Please, please let this be a coincidence. I have gone through so much please, please just be a nightmare, please. I love her, don't take her away from me so soon. I quickly get changed and pray to the Gods my dream was just a dream not a reality. I can't survive without her and all my friends. They are my family. I take a deep breath and walk outside "Mum, I'm ready to leave now!" I attempt to say without a shaky voice. It was just a dream.

"Okay Percy get in the car." Sally requests.

We enter the doctors and take a seat. There is a snotty freckled face kid near me, in my dream there was no kid right? Yeah it was just a dream, nothing bad just a dream. A young woman calls my name and I go in to see the doctor in room 19, yeah in my dream I was in room 91, exactly it was just a coincidence. "Hello, you must be Percy, I am Doctor Katter, today we will be having a simply check up, shouldn't take to long." He states "Take a seat." gesturing to a nearby chair. I take a deep breath, this wasn't like my dream, I will be fine, Annabeth will be fine. He ask a few questions and takes a blood sample to send to a lab to check if I have any new issues or something, then we enter the C.A.T scan room I lay down in the machine and ponder to myself. I didn't have a C.A.T scan in my dream so Annabeth will be fine. That's what my hearts hoping at least.

"Percy come back in a week and we give you your results, I'm sure nothing is wrong, but we cant be to sure, even for a healthy boy like you!" He laughs to himself. I don't understand whats so funny but the sooner I can get out of here the sooner I can see Annabeth. I get in the car with mum and head to camp.

Finally we arrive after the 2 hour drive I wave to mum and start to head up the hill. Sally quickly shouts "Use protection! I love you!" ugh she is so embarrassing sometimes. I reach the top of hill and look towards camp, not a monster to be seen. Simply beautiful strawberry fills with orange shirted teens running around. I spot Grover and run towards my oldest friend "Hey what sup? How are you and Juniper going?" I ask with genuine curiosity.

He sighs "She is a bit annoyed, I spend so much time away from camp and it;s not like she can come with me, it's a bit complicated right now." I feel really bad for asking, ugh sometimes I'm so stupid.

"Oh, I'm sure you guys will work it out, you are made for each other!" I reply in the hope it will comfort my hairy friend.

"Hmm, if you say so, also Annabeth is over by the climbing wall, I know you were going to ask." he says with a slightly dishearted tone.

"Thank you! I yell while running to find my girl."

I see her. Annabeth's crazy wild blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, her sweet closed with concentration as she climbed the wall dodging lava and falling objects. Oh gods how I wanted to hold her in my arms and never let her go. Thank gods she is alright. She is my hope my rose, my life. I will never let her go.

She starts to get down and I run towards her. I grab her from behind and turn her to face me, Our lips collide. I missed the taste of her lips so much. I raised my hand to caress her face gently. We seperate and she hugs me back "I missed you more then you could ever imagine seaweed brain." she whispers softly under hear to no one but herself.

"I missed you to, wise girl." I say, stating the truth. She looks up and her soft grey eyes connect with mine and it was like no time between us had ever passed. She was my world, I can only hope I meant half as much to her then she does to me. Scars, nightmares and all my quirks. How can such an amazing person take the time to notice me? Either way, I am thankful that she has blessed me with her presence.

She grabs me by the hand and we run towards the lake. I push her in, honestly what was she expecting? I jump in after her. I grab her by the waist and drag her down with me and I form a world of bubbles around us. I kiss her nose, ears, forehead and lips. Her hands are tangled in my hair. Gods, I love this girl. I press my lips harder against hers and bring her even closer to me. I never want to be so far away from her again. I stop kissing her, and move my mouth towards her ear and whisper my heart to her "I love you Wise Girl." She looks into my eyes and whispers "I love you more then you could ever imagine." I don't believe her, no one can love anything more then I love her. We lay in each other's arms, not talking just enjoying the comfort of being together again. I wish this moment could last forever.

"Percy, I think we need to go now." Annabeth states in a worried tone.

"Why? No one is going to come looking for us down here." I respond

"Percy, that's not entirely true. No one but your father would come looking for us down here." she says rather urgently. Shit, she is right I look behind me and sure enough, my annoying perverted dad is watching us. I grab Annabeth by the waist and bring us to the surface, we swim to shore and start laughing. No matter how long we are apart someone always manages to ruin our romantic moments.


End file.
